maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vampire Diaries
Summary of Book/TV Show Book The Vampire Diaries is a young adult vampire horror series of novels written by L. J. Smith. The story centers around Elena Gilbert, a high school girl torn between two vampire brothers. The series was originally a trilogy published in 1991, but pressure from readers led Smith to write a fourth volume, Dark Reunion, which was released the following year. The first four novels in the original series: The Awakening, The Struggle, The Fury and Dark Reunion all feature Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert as the main protagonists. The first three novels in the original series are from both Stefan and Elena's point of view, but the last book in the original series, Dark Reunion, is from Bonnie McCullough's point of view. After taking a hiatus from writing for several years, L. J. Smith announced in 2007 a new spin-off trilogy entitled The Vampire Diaries: The Return, continuing the series, with Damon as the main protagonist. The first installment, Nightfall, was released on February 10, 2009. Shadow Souls was released on May 16, 2010. The final book of the trilogy called Midnight was released on March 15, 2011. The trilogy after The Return trilogy, The Hunters, will go back to featuring Stefan and Elena as the main characters. It will focus on Stefan and Elena in college. The three novels in The Hunters trilogy are called Phantom, Moonsong, and Eternity. The new trilogy will not be written by L. J. Smith, but by a ghostwriter. The Vampire Diaries has been adapted into a loosely based television series which premiered on September 10, 2009, on The CW. TV Show The Vampire Diaries is an American teen supernatural drama television series developed by Kevin Williamson and Julie Plec, based on the book series of the same name written by L. J. Smith. The series premiered on The CW Television Network on September 10, 2009, and has currently finished its second season on May 12, 2011. The series follows the events in the town of Mystic Falls, Virginia, a fictional small town haunted by supernatural beings. The main focus of the series is the love triangle between the female protagonist Elena Gilbert (Nina Dobrev) and Stefan and Damon with dark pasts. Later the light is thrown on the mysterious past of the town involving Elena's malevolent doppelgänger Katherine who seeks revenge against the town, Stefan, Damon, and Elena. The pilot episode attracted the largest audience of any series premiere since the network began in 2006. The first season averaged 3.60 million viewers. The show initially received average reviews, but critics agreed that the series improved over the course of the season; the second season premiered to generally favorable reviews. The show has received numerous award nominations, winning a People's Choice Award and many Teen Choice Awards. On April 26, 2011, The CW renewed the series for a third season, and began on September 15, 2011. For more information about The Vampire Diaries, visit here or here. Appearances in Show Season 1 *Episode 8 The Umpire Diaries: The TV show gets spoofed along with baseball in the ad. *Episode 8 5-second Cartoon: The Umpire Diaries - Two More Puns *Episode 24 The Big Fang Theory: The chalkboard at the beginning said "Vampire's Diary", not to be confused with Vampire Diaries. Category:Book Category:TV Show